Ares (Tuffty)
Ares (アレス, Aresu) is the God of War and he has possessed the body of a human vessel whose identity has not been revealed. He went by the name Ryou (化け物, Anata) while he was acting as a Mage for the Magic Council. He was known as the ultimate Symbol of Peace (平和の象徴, Heiwa no Shōchō) and was ranked as the number 1 Mage in the country. Appearance In this human form, Ares appears as a very tall, handsome, muscular man in his late twenties. He has cerulean blue eyes and slick dark hair which is neatly combed with a small tuft falling down his forehead. He dons a tight dark blue suit with a red flowing cape. The suit features a large red S on his chest which is framed by a red pentagon with a bright yellow colouring on the inside. Personality Under the guise of "Ryou", he was the epitome of what was considered to be a hero. He also tended to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight and was very well liked by the general population. In truth, Ares is heavily manipulative and focused on creatingas much conflict as possible, having a hand in many of the bloodiest and most devastating conflicts of mankind. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Though he is not afforded the full power he would be if he could regain he true form, he is still one of the most powerful beings in existence. Magic Abilities Master Magician: *'Energy Manipulation': Ares can create, shape and manipulate energy. Ares is particularly skilled in the offensive uses of this ability. He can release energy from his body in the form of huge rays of pure energy that can knock over, blast away and even obliterate dozens of targets. He can manipulate the temperature of this energy, to the point where he can burn. He has demonstrated the ability to fire these energy beams from his eyes and hands. *'Teleportation' (瞬間移動の魔法, Shunkanidō no Mahō): Ares has been seen using some kind of teleportation magic to instantaneously travel from one place to another. He has displayed the a ability to teleport other people and objects as well. The range he can use this at is unknown. *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Ares can use this magic to control multiple weapons using his mind. Rage Seal (レイジ・シール Reji Shīru): As the God of War, Ares is capable of manipulating the emotional state of humans in order to incite mass war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. He is able to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual forms. Immense Magic Power: Being one of the most powerful Gods in existence, Ares possesses an exceedingly distinguished and destructive amount of magic power. Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Being one of the most physically powerful Gods, Ares possesses an astounding degree of physical might, in fact the exact limits of his strength have not yet been revealed. He has displayed enough physical power to completely destroy an entire mountain range with a single strike in an immense and terrifying show of strength. Nigh Invulnerability: Being a God of the highest order, Ares is afforded virtual invulnerability and immunity to nearly all manner of damage, including such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and sub-zero temperatures as well as lead, radiation poisoning and other forms of poisoning. Though his weakness has been shown to be magic, the body he currently is possessing makes it so he can only utilize so much of his godly power leaving him vulnerable to magic and immense physical damage. Superhuman Speed: Ares can move, fly, run and react at extreme speeds, many times faster than even the most capable human. While he is outclassed in pure speed by the likes of Flash and Zoom Zoom he can still break the sound barrier if he wants. Superhuman Stamina: Ares's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and even most other Gods. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for many days without tiring at all. Though his limit has not been shown it can be assumed that at some point he would begin to experience signs of fatigue. Superhuman Senses: Ares has superhuman senses which he can increase and decrease as he wishes, so as not to overwhelm himself with his own senses. He can see beyond Earth Land's atmosphere and through solid objects, even that which is enchanted. He can hear cries from all across the world and even hear peoples thoughts. Healing Factor: As stated above Ares is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to his God physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than any human being could. He cannot regenerate lost limbs or internal organs, but because of his incredibly thick skin and near invulnerability this is of little consequence. Flight: Ares has displayed the ability to fly and levitate. He himself stated he was capable of reaching supersonic speeds whilst flying but this has not been proven true. Immortality: As a high-level God, Ares is fundamentally immortal. As part of this he is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Possession: Ares has displayed the ability to posses someone's body. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ares relies primarily on the attributes afforded to him due to his status as a God. Despite this he is quite an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter and a natural combatant because of his positon as the god of war. Swordsmanship: Trivia *Ryou is short for Ryouka (), which means power. #223088